The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or implemented. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Maintaining consistent media content among a plurality of computer devices typically involves separately connecting each computer device to a master computer device and manually or semi-manually deciding what media content to transfer between and among the plurality of computer devices. In another context, the master device may be a network server that is configured to actively manage media content with a client computer device, for example a desktop computer.
However, as media content is asynchronously added to each individual computer device, consistency in media content becomes increasingly difficult to maintain, frequently resulting in lost or duplicated media content, corrupted media content files and diminished satisfaction by users of these computer devices.
The corrupted media files frequently arise due to differences in file compatibilities among the various computer devices. Differences in file compatibilities further impact the user's ability to simply transfer media content between the various computer devices.